dragonballfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Bardock
Under Construction; Fandom | All italics to be turned into links later Bardock was a low class Saiyan warrior, who defeated Frieza, and became the strongest of his kind. Now he is a Saiyan elite, and is treated like a king. Appearance Bardock has the hair of any low class Saiyan warrior, and a scar on the left side of his face. He wears a green scouter over his left eye, and wears his best friend, Tora's blood soaked armband as a headband as he attempts to kill Frieza. He wears dark blue and green battle armor, with red armbands and socks. He has a muscular physique (as most Saiyans do) due to the fact that he is a space pirate, killing off the defenses of planets. Personality Bardock's personality could be described as more serious, and would most likely be embarrassed when exposed to bad humor. Yet when he's with his family he takes his pride a little more seriously. Biography Background Bardock is a low-class Saiyan warrior leads a small group comprised of four other Saiyans besides Bardock. These Saiyans consisted of Tora, Borgos, Fasha, and Shugesh. His wife, Gine used to be part of this team as well, but it was insisted that she be taken out because she may act as a distraction to Bardock during a battle. The group makes a living by traveling to various planets and where the eradicate all defenses of the civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's Planetary Market. Bardock is famous among the Saiyans for his bravery. This is because he stood up to Frieza and tried to kill him. Frieza Saga | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} All hope seemed lost on Age 737, but there was one Saiyan who stood out from the whole team; this Saiyan was Bardock. In the beginning, it was just Frieza's henchmen, taken out one by one, getting stronger with each wound. Eventually, Bardock defeated all of Frieza's henchmen. Shocked, Frieza sent out Dodoria. When Bardock saw Dodoria, he laughed. Dodoria yelled saying that he was much stronger than Bardock would ever be. So, he charged at Bardock, and his confidence did not last long, for he was defeated easily by Bardock. Frieza was astonished now. He sent out his second-in-command, Zarbon to fight Bardock. So, Bardock fought Zarbon. Zarbon flew forward and went for a punch Bardock after-imaged out of the way of the attack, and retaliated by making a fierce blow to the stomach. This made Zarbon jump back to let himself breathe. What Zarbon didn't know is that Bardock was right behind him. Before he could notice, Bardock punched Zarbon away from him. Bardock looked back at Frieza's ship, making Zarbon think that he thought the fight was over. So Zarbon came back in his Monster Form, and flew at Bardock. Bardock dodged Zarbon's punch by after-imaging behind him. Bardock grabbed his hand, broke it, and threw Zarbon back to the surface of Planet Vegeta. Frieza looked at all the bodies of his henchmen in space. He got aggravated and got into his Second Form. He flew out of his ship and after Bardock. Bardock flew after Frieza as well, and the both clashed together space. Frieza went for a kick to the head, Bardock got hit, but he retaliated by roundhouse kicking Frieza in the hip. This made Frieza go through his ship. He flew back out as his Third Form. They started to clash again, in Frieza's favor this time. However, when Bardock jumped back to catch his breath and wipe the blood from his lip, Frieza did the same, and told Bardock that he told Dodoria to kill Tora. Bardock said that he knew, but the thought of it still made him unleash his rage. He transformed into a Super Saiyan ''and attempted to kill Frieza. Frieza, who was still in his third form, could not believe such power actually existed, and he couldn't keep up. So he said he had no choice but to go full power. He unleashed his strength and went into his ''Final Form. They clashed once again, but highly in Bardock's favor. Bardock punched Frieza in the stomach, threw a blast and yelled "this is for everything!" Frieza's body disintegrated in the blast. Frieza was no more. Pro-Frieza Saga Bardock dropped out of his Super Saiyan form, and fell down to Vegeta. When he hit the ground, he left a huge crater. A couple of Saiyans ran towards the crater, and saw that Bardock has one from the sky. One of the Saiyans picked him up and brought him to a healing pod. After he got out, King Vegeta ''standing there. He asked how only a low-class Saiyan could possess such power. Bardock responded by saying that scouters don't prove anything, that they were just a way of estimating, and not actually giving answers. With that, Bardock took his scouter off the table, and crushed it. King Vegeta got mad at this. He said that the scouters were completely accurate. They walked out of the building. still discussing the scouters. King Vegeta said that his power should be much stronger than Bardock's, if it was true that the scouters were off. Bardock tried to explain that that's not how it works, but King Vegeta was already flying towards Bardock. Bardock made sure that the King had the first hit, so that there would be no legal problems. Then, Bardock backhanded King Vegeta through three buildings. The Saiyans were amazed at how Bardock could defeat King Vegeta like that. They asked him to be the new king of their planet. Bardock said that he didn't want any Royalty on the planet to begin with. After Bardock said that, Vegeta's name was almost forgotten, and his title was taken away from him. Family Saga (Coming Soon) Twenty-four years later, ''Raditz, Bardock's son, suggested that they look for Kakarott, Bardock's other son. Bardock thinks this is a pretty good idea, due to the fact that Kakarott has been gone for twenty-four years. Raditz said that there was a possibility that he might be dead. Bardock said that he wanted to go anyway. So they went through records of previous missions and found one that said "Kakarott; Coordinates: Earth; When: Age 737." Bardock told Raditz to ready some pods because he and Raditz were going to Earth. When Bardock and Raditz landed on Earth, they were greeted by a farmer with a shotgun. When he fired, Raditz after-imaged in front of his father and caught all of the bullets. Raditz dropped all but one bullet, and flicked that one at the farmer, who fell to the ground after impact. Raditz's scouter then bleeped and said that there was a powerful person nearby. Bardock said that it must be Kakarott, and they flew towards that power level. When they got there, they met Piccolo, and left him alone after talking to him and tempting him to move.Category:Saiyans Category:Characters